


The Perfect Gift

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Degradation, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Kidnapping, Knot, Knotting, LK-freeform, M/M, Pet Play, Techno kidnaps Tubbo but everything is consensual after that, Underage Sex, degradation kink, kitten play, siblings incest -freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Technoblade needs the perfect gift for Tommy's birthday , he thinks Tubbo can help
Relationships: Technoblade/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 456
Collections: Anonymous





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo , it is me again , LK .  
> I wanted to write some more stuff for the pnsfw community so here you go .  
> All my works are under the LK-freeform tag if you're interested ;).
> 
> Tell me if I've missed a tag , also this is not proof read so... Have fun lmao

Tubbo woke up tied up to a chair in a dark room , dazed . He looked around in vain , he couldn't see a single thing .  
The room was cold so he must be in a snow biome .

The squeaking of wooden floorboards caught his attention , someone heavy was making their way up to him .

"W-Who's there?" The small brunette squeaked out , cringing at the raspy tone of his voice .

"Ha , you're awake" a monotone voice filled the room .  
He would've recognized that voice anywhere .

"Technoblade?! What am I doing here?!" He yelled , immediately feeling a finger above his lips , telling him to shush .

"Look , i have a proposal for you" the pink haired man said , turning on the lights .  
The small boy closed his eyes , hissing when the light hit his sensitive eyes .

"Tomorrow is Tommy's birthday " Techno continued , ignoring the boy " and i want you to be my gift for him"

Tubbo opened his eyes slightly .  
"How is that a proposal? , That's just a statement" .

"It isn't , I'm offering you the option of leaving " the brunette looked at him in disbelief .  
"Listen , your guards wouldn't let me talk to you , I'll untie you if you choose to leave " the pink haired man said , a slight hint of guilt in his voice "but i trust you won't" 

The small boy thought for a second .  
"What kind of gift are we talking about?" .  
Techno smiled at the question and bend over to open one of the chests , carefully taking out a cat tail butt plug .

Tubbo's face went bright red in embarrassment .

"So? "

"I want you to untie me , but I accept your offer" he said with fake confidence .  
Techno hummed in approval and walked over to him , leaving the butt plug on the floor .

"I'll leave you with the butt plug on all night , i want Tommy to enjoy his gift right away " .  
Tubbo nodded , exited .  
"And to indulge him on his birthday , I'll fuck you first " Techno had learned his little brother liked voyeurism by accident .

Tubbo shivered , already picturing the scenario in his head . He missed Tommy , and he missed his dick , even if he didn't exactly get along with Technoblade he could make an exception and let the pigling hybrid fuck him , knowing Tommy would enjoy watching .

"Clothes off , you're not allowed to touch yourself " Techno picked up the butt plug from the floor and pulled out brown cat ears and a collar from the chest .  
It sure was going to be a weird night .

\-----------------

Techno smiled at his little brother , who was jumping around with the cow plushie that Wilbur had gifted him and the pigstep disc Phil gave him .  
The blonde had received gifts from all his friends back at L'manberg , even Dream gave him a gift -- a free pass to walk around the server without getting shot-- and the blonde was ecstatic .  
He was a little sad that his best friend didn't show up for his birthday , but his other friends managed to cheer him up with gifts and a party .

"What's your gift big man?" Tommy asked , looking at Techno an walking backwards "it better be good for making me wait so long" .

The boy had woken up with the sun and had been knocking on Techno's room , yelling about his gift and his big day . Techno had to shoo him away every ten seconds , not wanting him to see Tubbo , who was sleeping soundly on his bed .  
The blond calmed down once he told him his gift was a surprise and not to enter the room or he would ruin it .  
Just before they left to see their dad and brother Techno had woken up Tubbo and tied him to the chair again , prettying him up in the process .

"Don't get so cocky" he warned the boy "but it is a good gift if I say so myself " .

Tommy squeaked happily and ran all the way back to the house , Techno trailing calmly behind him .  
He shoved a hand on his pocket , smiling when he felt the control of the vibrator he shoved up Tubbo's ass . He turned up the speed for a few seconds before turning it back down , an evil grin painted a cross his face imagining the poor brunette boy , unable to touch himself and painfully hard , his prostate getting abused by the vibrator .  
God , he felt like he could cum just from the thought .

Once they reached their house Techno hurried over to the staircase and instructed Tommy to stay there until he called him .  
He was happy to find Tubbo in the same place as before , Cat tail butt plug and the vibrator opening his ass for the both of them , a collar and cat ears to make him look pretty , and a gag , just to get Techno going .

Tubbo perked up when he saw Techno , wiggling around , trying to untie himself .

"Stay still kitty" he instructed and untied Tubbo's feet , lifting him up .  
He took off the gag as well .

"Do you want me to take the vibrator off? " The pink haired man asked .  
Tubbo nodded , unsure if he would be able to take Techno and Tommy with the plug and the vibrator .  
The pig hybrid turned the vibrator off and slowly pulled it out from the small boy's hole , gaining a whine from te brunette .

"You look like such a whore Tubbo" he hissed , unbuttoning his pants with one hand as he pinched the boy's nipple with the other .  
The boy groaned when he felt Techno's clothed cock hit his ass.

"I'm not going to be gentle , Tommy is waiting for his gift downstairs , i can't afford to lose time being gentle with you " he warned , pulling his underwear down and picking up the bottle of lube he left on the floor .  
He quickly poured some of it on his cock , twitching at the cold feeling .  
Tubbo nodded understanding , he didn't want to risk getting caught by Tommy and running the surprise if he spoke .

Even if the boy was visibly stretched enough to take him Techno slid two fingers inside the boy , earning a low and barely audible moan from the boy . With confirmation from Tubbo , Techno lifted him up and quickly impaled him on his cock , not really caring if he was too rough .  
Tubbo had to bite his tongue to not scream , Techno was bigger than he expected , now he wasn't so sure if he could take not males at the same time .  
Techno cleared his throat before calling for Tommy .

"Tommy get in here , your gift is too heavy to move downstairs" the man chuckled when Tubbo found the strength to huff , offended.

The heard loud thumping noises as Tommy ran to the stairs .

"Oh what is it big man?!" The blonde squeaked , stepping into his older brother's room . He froze instantly when he saw Technoblade balls deep into his best friend .

Techno smiled brightly at him and rested his head on Tubbo's shoulder .  
"Happy birthday kid" .

The pink haired man made a slight thrust , ripping a squeak from the brunette boy on his dick , who got the hint and looked at his best friend embarrassed .  
"H-Happy B-Birthday Tommy" Tubbo said , his voice shaking .

The blonde boy sat down on Techno's bed , silent but obviously interested , the tent in his pants growing every second .

"I hope you enjoy this" Techno said , thrusting his hip up , getting a small moan out of Tubbo "the boy was hard to kidnap "

"You kidnapped him?" Tommy questioned calmly , looking over where Technoblade's body and Tubbo's joined .

"Yeah , just for you" he set a medium pace with his thrust , purposefully avoiding Tubbo's prostate and loving the broken moan the small boy would give him .  
Tommy undid his pants , clearly enjoying the view .

"Can you..." The blonde left his questions I complete , feeling ashamed of himself .

"You can ask for anything Tommy , it's your birthday" the pigling hybrid said , wrapping a hand around Tubbo's dick , who moaned loudly .

Tommy thought for a few seconds before he replied .  
"Could you ... You know ... Insult him?" .

Tubbo's eyes got incredibly wide and he gave Tommy a betrayed look , that made the blonde's cock thwich , Tommy knew he had a thing for degradation .

"Sure thing buddy " Techno replied nonchalantly .

The pink haired man speed up his thrust and dug his , very sharp , nails in Tubbo's pale skin .  
"Look at you , such a whore " he spat out on the boy's ear "taking my cock so well , what slut" .  
Tubbo let out a high pitched whine in response . 

Tommy bit his lip and pulled his underwear down , his cock already rock hard leaking .  
Tubbo noticed his friend moving and sneaked a glace to the younger's dick , moaning at the sight .  
Techno chuckled at that .

"Look at you , drooling for my brother's cock" he said mockingly "do you wanna filled up so much? Do you want to carry my piglets little gilt? " He teased , which made Tubbo start bouncing on his cock .

Tommy was truly enjoying that , imagining Tubbo filled to the brim with his and Techno's cock , an evil grin made it's way into the boy's face when he remembered something Phil had said about pigling anatomy once .

"Look like the poor kitty is in heat" the blonde joined in on the teasing "do him a favor and fuck him good , breed him Techno" he asked the older male , continuing to stroke his dick .

The pigling hybrid shared a smile with his brother and started thrusting into the brunette's prostate .  
"Holy-" Tubbo moaned loudly , tears pooling in his eyes as the pleasure suddenly became too much . He could feel the warmth on his stomach grow .  
"Shit , shit , shit , I'm s-so close!" He whined .  
Techno moved his hand and carefully put a finger over the tip of Tubbo's small dick " you need to ask Tommy if you can cum" .

Tubbo immediately turned to look at the blonde , who was speeding up his strokes .  
"Tommy! T-Tommy please! , Let me cum!" He begged . 

The blonde thought for a second , never stopping his hand movements .  
"Only if you let us use you as we please " he offered , evil grin on his face . He wouldn't truly do anything that Tubbo didn't want , and he would still let him cum if he refused .

"Yes! Yes yes yes , just please!" Tubbo moaned , tears starting to slowly fall down his face , mouth wide open .

"Great , you can cum now kitty" Tommy said , pulling his hand away , he was getting too close and he wanted to finish inside Tubbo .

Tubbo squeaked when Techno moved his finger away and began thrusting into his prostate again . Not even a minute later Tubbo was a moaning mess , tears streaming down his face as he came on his belly , a small amount getting on the floorboards . The brunette couldn't even get a second to breathe as Techno kept pounding into him relentlessly .

"Care to give me a hand?" The pigling hybrid groaned and asked his brother , who smiled widely and nodded , getting up and walking over to them .

"T-Tommy please" Tubbo whined , face painted with pain and pleasure as he was overstimulated .

"Remember your promise kitten , now you're a toy for me to use " the blonde boy bend over and kissed his best friend passionately .  
When they pulled away Tommy aligned himself with Tubbo's hole , admiring how the boy still has the cat tail butt plug after all that , and entered him with one thrust , ignoring the pained sound his friend made .

"Holy shit Tubbo , you feel so good" he moaned , putting his hands on Techno's shoulders for support as his hips trembled , being very close .

"I'm glad you're liking my gift" Techno groaned , out of breath , he was trying very hard to keep his self control and not knotting the poor boy , Tubbo was way too small to take two cocks --that weren't at all small-- and a knot along with keeping the butt plug.

"Such a whore , we're gonna make you pregnant Tubs " the blonde boy said , admiring how he could almost see the outline of his cock going in and out of the small boy .

"You're going to look so full with my piglets and Tommy's babies" .

Tubbo whimper , crying and squirming from all the overstimulation . The thought of being a breeding toy made him incredibly aroused .

"Fuck , i'm so close kitten , I'm going to fill you with my cum " Tommy moaned , tipping over the edge when he felt Techno's cock rub against his inside of Tubbo .  
Seeing his brother in that cloud of pleasure was also the tipping point for Techno , who also spilled his seed inside of Tubbo . All his self control completely gone as he started to knot the small boy .

Tubbo screamed as he felt both males cum inside him and something stretching his ass even more , but somehow not letting the other's seed come out .  
He panicked when he realized he was being knotted by Technoblade .  
The knot burned and he felt like he was going to break , it was all too much for him , two big cocks , a plug and a knot .  
Just as he felt like his ass was going to start tearing the knot stopped growing , successfully making the three of them stucked together for the rest of the night .

Tommy smiled when he felt his brother's knot .  
"This was the best gift" he said , still trying to catch his breath .

"G-Glad you like it " Tubbo said , sobbing softly .  
A bit of guilt made it's way into Tommy's heart and he bend down to kiss Tubbo's forehead lovingly , smiling when he saw Techno do the same .

"I'm sorry if we were to rough" he apologized .

"I-i'ts okay , I enjoyed it" Tubbo offered him a shy smile , chasing away any worries Tommy had .

"I went all out for your birthday Tommy , you better do the same on mine " Techno groaned , getting comfortable on the chair , already aware of the duration of his knot .

"What do you say I let you fuck My pretty ass big man?" The blonde offered , grinning .  
Techno rolled his eyes .

"O-Our" Tubbo suggested shyly , making Techno laugh and kiss his neck sweetly .

"I guess that'll work"


End file.
